wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Simply How I Feel
Short fan fiction by Flareon~ Simply How I Feel Oh, why hello there. I see you've stumbled upon this here cavern. Oh? You want to know who I am? I'm sorry, curious one. But I am not to tell. Yet, I can tell you my story, would that be enough to satisfy your curiosity? If no is your answer, that's too bad. Because I have a story to tell, so make yourself comfortable. About 13 years ago, when I hatched, my life was good. I had good friends, and things to keep me going. Of course, as I got older, most of that changed... For about a year now I've become a completely different dragon than I once was. Now, I'm no longer social and happy. Now I'm an introvert and depressed. I lack a will that keeps me going, the only drive I have in my life is how much I know how horrible I am, and how I have to change... Now, young listener, let me tell you. Life isn't fair, not at all, life takes away from us as much as it gives us. Life is cruel. Life is merciless. But none if that matters, because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how cruel, terrifying and horrifying this work is. None of that has any meaning. Of course, from what fate has given me. I see little hope left for dragonkind. When we are destroyed, it won't be because of a natural disaster, like the strike if a meteorite. It will be because we destroyed one another. Maybe one day this world will be big enough for all our different views... Or maybe, this world, this dimension, is destined to be destroyed. But perhaps, in another world, another dimension, dragonkind does have a chance. You want to know my own opinions? Well who am I to deny? I was once curious like you. I can understand why you would want to know. On my view on this world, I have a... Distaste... For most of dragonkind. Of course, I have friends. And those few friends I do have I hold very dearly, and I hope they know that. In fact, if anyone harms the ones I care about in any way, shape or form. I can say I will hold a large grudge. For quite the long time, too. I can also say we were doomed for destruction since the very beginning, since dragonkind made its first steps on Pyrrhia. Hm? Oh, I'm not prophet, in fact, to know what I feel. All you simply have to do is take a good look at the world. If you watch dragonkind close enough, you'll know they are slowly bringing about their own demise. So, you're wondering why I feel and think this way? Well, this is just simply my view on the world. ... I see, you'll be in your way then? Well, farewell then. Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)